


Kissing Potter

by Augustus



Series: Best Enemies [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Goyle is curious. A Best Enemies snippet.





	

'What's it like, kissing Harry Potter?' Goyle swirled his fork around in a mass of putrid mush that had once been a perfectly acceptable breakfast. 

'Pardon?' I stared at him, surprised. 

'Kissing him,' Goyle repeated. 'What's it like?' 

I thought about the way Potter's eyelashes would sometimes brush against my cheeks when we kissed and about the inexplicable softness of his lips. I thought about the way he fisted his hands tightly within the folds of my robes and the feel of his body pressed close against my own. 

'Terrible,' I said finally. 

Goyle nodded. 'Thought so.' 

My lips burned.


End file.
